Speech recognition can be used to convert spoken words to machine-readable input, such as key presses, using the binary code for a string of character codes. Typical speech recognition applications include voice dialing, call routing, domotic appliance control, simple data entry and speech-to-text processing. In these applications, speech can be used as a part of a user interface to create pre-defined speech or voice commands.